1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a method and system configured to in-exsufflate a subject by controlling the in-exsufflation pressure waveform provided to the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for increasing patient cough flow through in-exsufflation are known. Conventional exsufflation is generally accomplished using a single exsufflation event over a single exhalation of the subject. A respiratory circuit may be pressurized by the subject, and then the circuit may be opened once, while all (or substantially all) of the gas that pressurized the circuit is expelled therethrough. Secretions built up in the airway of the subject over time may be expelled with the gas. Control of the operation of systems used for in-exsufflation may include the user and/or care giver manually setting and/or adjusting one or more pressures and one or more time parameters related to the duration of inhalation, exhalation, or the pressure waveform. Patients and caregivers are required to manually set a patient and/or care giver perceived optimum in-exsufflation therapy level.